Affection
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: Merle I failed him, I failed your brother. I let your father wear me down to the point that I had nothing left to give him. It breaks me heart, Daryl is so alone, he feels he does not deserve love, or affection, because he never received it. I deserve whatever comes to me Mom Caryl AU
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm sorry guys, I really am, I always hated being the writer that leaves fics unfinished because as a reader I know how much that sucks. I'm not sure why i have been so blocked lately but it's making me insane. I thought I would try to write something that has been rattling around my head for a bit. I make no guarantees that this is not total crap.

Trigger warning : death penalty, murder, car crash

Let me know what you think

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead.

Chapter 1

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxx

 ** _Merle,_**

 ** _It has to end, someday soon. I see Daryl disappearing more and more every day. One day I hope to wake up and find him gone, like you Merle, but he won't. We both know that. Daryl was always the sweet one, never putting himself first. I fear he'll never leave me behind. I've made so many mistakes, stayed for too long, I never became the woman I knew I could be. It's too late now. If I leave now Daryl will never be free. What kind of mother would I be if I burden my son forever?_**

 ** _Mom_**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl should have seen it coming. The day it happened he really should have. He's always prided himself on being observant, of noticing the smaller things most people would not notice. Daddy had been acting stranger than usual all week, Daryl should have sensed something was coming. But he didn't see it coming, he hadn't been observant. He'd let it happen, and maybe that was why he was being punished.

Daryl had been twenty, shy as fuck, still living with his momma and daddy once Merle had hit the road, leaving Daryl and his momma alone, with the monster that dominated their lives.

Daryl worked at the mill, a job he hated but tolerated for momma. So she wouldn't be homeless, so she wouldn't go hungry. God forbid his daddy did any work. His daddy drank, that's what his daddy was good at, and beat on his wife and kids. But not so much anymore. Merle was gone, he'd hit the road thinking of only one thing; Merle.

Daddy liked to comment on the fact Daryl was smaller than him, but years of drinking had turned Mike Dixon soft. A beer belly had dominated his frame . A drunk, was all Mike was, and Daryl was twenty, and strong from all the labor that life had thrown at him. Mike knew that Daryl could lay him flat now. So wisely he kept away.

His momma was not so lucky. Many a nights Daryl would get home to find her face battered and bruised. He'd begged her to leave his daddy. They could go far away, he could protect her. The police in this town would do nothing. Sheriff Grimes was his daddy's best friend. They were trapped, unless they left, got away, started over.

Daryl knew his momma was scared, scared of the unknown, scared of being on her own. She should have known, that Daryl would never have left her. He stayed, when he could have left, just like Merle. He'd stayed.

Momma had convinced him to go hunting, the night it happened. Daddy was out, Daryl needed some time to himself she said. She knew Daryl, and he hadn't thought twice about it.

He'd come back to lights and sirens at his house. Momma and daddy were dead, shot by Daryl's own shotgun, he'd gone bow hunting instead.

It was as though life had gone in fast forward after that. Sheriff Matthew Grimes had been looking for someone to blame. Daryl's shot gun had been the proverbial smoking gun. It was a nightmare come true. Momma daddy both gone, a sheriff wanting someone to blame. Daddy was no loss, but how could momma just be...gone?

Somehow the sheriff had gotten it in his head that Daryl was a murderer.

His shit public defender hadn't stood much of a chance. Then Judith Cole (the sheriff's sister and conveniently The Dixon's neighbor) had come forward saying she'd seen Daryl running from his house that night. The old bitch had always hated him and Merle. Daryl had been nowhere near his house that night, he'd camped out on his hunting trip. Wanting to prolong the peace and solitude he'd felt in the woods. In the end it was his biggest regret, he should have come home that night. He could have saved her. It was on him, it was his fault in the end, even if he was innocent.

It hadn't mattered. He was a Dixon, he was white trash. No one had thought twice, no one had cared if Daryl was being railroaded other than Merle who'd showed up for the sentencing. The state had gone for the death penalty. They had gotten what they wanted.

Merle had been thrown out of court, the ruckus he'd thrown when the verdict had been read. He'd sworn to fix it for Daryl.

What the fuck could Merle do?

Daryl was resigned to his fate. At least it was the needle and not the chair. He only wished he wouldn't have to wait. But wait he did.

Years went by. Mind numbing years. Daryl was certain that's why they made you wait so long to be executed, so the inmate would suffer knowing his impending doom. Everyday he spent was another day closer to the end.

Sometimes he was angry. He was innocent, all he'd ever known in his life was the crap that fate had handed him. The reverend would come round once a month, wanting to "save Daryl's soul." He'd always told him to go to hell, if God was that much of an asshole that he was gonna send him to his death for something he didn't do, well then God could go fuck himself.

Merle came to visit regularly. He was more often than not a wailing mess, if nothing else it was funny and slightly embarrassing. Merle was the only person not giving up on him. He had sent his case file to every group in the country that was against the death penalty. Even to Rick Grimes. Daryl had scoffed at that.

Rick was none other than Matthew Grimes's son. Originally a cop Rick had gone back to school to become a lawyer, much to the Sheriff's dismay. He was working with a group that helped those who were wrongly convicted.

"I think Rick might be able to help us Daryl...he just needs more time."

Merle was old, his reflection through the glass, was that of a man who was bone tired. If nothing else, all of this had set Merle on the road to a better. Merle had gotten his life together, a good job, a wife. Merle had the life that Daryl could only dream of. Daryl was 33 a fucking virgin, never been in love, never been shown any kind of love when it mattered. Life had been a constant flow of misery, and in two months he was gonna die. A broken man, a wasted life.

He felt a bubble of pain in his throat. It was unfair, but he couldn't dwell on it. Soon, soon it would be all over.

"Merle...ain't no time. You know that. I'm being transferred to State in three days. It's over. You need to let it go." Daryl muttered, threading his fingers threw his hair. He was being transferred to the state penitentiary, home of the execution room, in preparation. It was over. The time had come.

"No...listen here...if you get you're chance...during that transfer...you take it...you hear me?" Merle huffed his voice cracking.

"What?"

"You take you're chance Daryl.." Merle whispered.

"Merle don't do anything stupid.." he started to say but Merle interrupted him.

"Daryl..you take your chance." He repeated then got up out of his chair and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry Dixon I truly am."

Daryl nodded at warden Horvath as he was being led to the bus that would transfer him intimately to the end. It was the beginning of the end, and he was tired and ready to give up.

Warden Horvath was an all right guy, Daryl knew he had reviewed Daryl's file. Daryl strongly suspected that Horvath believed him. Merle had told him Horvath had appealed to the governor personally, but it was an election year, and the governor just hadn't wanted to hear it.

The bus was empty, other than him, no one but the two guards and the driver. They hadn't expected a problem. Daryl had never given them any before.

He pressed his face to the glass, watching the world pass him by. Absorbing every moment. The scenery had changed in the past thirteen years. It struck him suddenly that he would never see that scenery again. Probably never see the sky again. He would go straight to isolation when he got to state. A lump welled up in his throat imagining the forest. He would never see it again.

The bus was retro fitted to accommodate prisoner transport. His hands were shackled to the bar behind the seat directly in front of him. The leg shackles were only when he was moving from one area to another. His feet were free.

They were close now. In a more desolated area of the country.

The sound is what caught his attention. A resounding bang. Craning his neck to see what was happening, Daryl gasped in surprise at the seemingly out of control transport truck that was barreling out of control towards them.

A thought flashed through Daryl's mind, he wanted his death now. Quick unexpected, over. He wanted it, he thought as the guard were yelling panic. There was nowhere to go. The truck was going to run the bus off the road, and down a step hill. He wanted it now Daryl thought again as he closed his eyes and surrendered to whatever would take him as the blackness struck and the bus hit the truck head on.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: next chapter :) trigger warning for an fatal car crash

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 2

Something was gnawing at his foot, Daryl kicked out, shooing whatever it was away, groaning in pain at flash of fire sent up his ribs at the sudden movement.

Sitting up with a startle suddenly, he gasped in deep breaths startling the curious raccoon that had been nosing around his foot. He watched as the animal scampered off into the brush.

He was sitting in a shallow ravine, their was a ringing in his ears. A low hum that felt as though it was only getting louder, buzzing around his brain, bouncing around his head. He brought his hand to his head, and that's when he realized, he wasn't cuffed anymore.

The cuffs had let go, must have been when the bus rolled. He turned his head then, the bus was behind him. He must have been ejected through the window he had been next to and landed in the ravine.

Their was a putrid smell, in the air, a mix of burning fuels and suffocating gas, Daryl realized with a start the bus was on fire.

Stumbling to a stand he let out a gasp of pain, realizing his shoulder was dislocated. He moved forward, closer to the bus. Looking around Daryl scanned the ground for the guards, the driver. They were no where to be found. They had to still be in the bus.

The smoke was growing thicker, the whole bus was going to be enflamed soon. Daryl moved as quickly as his injuries would allow him, making his way to the window, he reached through the blown out glasses crying out, as he pulled the first guard out of the bus. Lying him on the ground. The second was heavier a big guy. The scream Daryl let out as he lifted him, he was certain would wake the dead.

He slumped the man on the ground and turned to get the driver, and that was when the bus exploded. He stumbled back onto his ass, landing on the ground between the two guards.

There was no chance of getting the driver now, he was gone. Coughing Daryl turned to the smaller guard.

"Aww fuck.." Daryl slammed his eyes shut. The guard was dead. Turning to the other bigger guard, he realized that man was dead as well.

 **You take your chance**

Merle's words echoed in his head. What chance was this? Wander away through the forest, injured? He would be caught and then it would start all over again. Waiting to die.

 **You take your chance**

There was no chance here? Was there? Snippets of memories flooded through his mind. There were hunting lodges near by. Isolated retreats, if he could find one, and recover, maybe he could make it North.

There was a chance, and if he didn't make it, at least he did...something. Staggering up, he grabbed the keys from the guard, throwing off the remnants of his broken shackles. He would need supplies, if he was going to make it. He couldn't take off half cocked in the woods bleeding to death. With a grimace, he grabbed the big guys wallet. Pulling out some cash, and almost as an after thought grabbed his gun.

"Sorry brother"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He kept off the road but kept parallel to it. Not wanting to be seen. A long while ago Merle had told him the story about someone he was working with, their parents had passed and all the kids were fighting over a secluded hunting lodge. None of them wanted it, they mainly wanted to stick it to the other. The lodge was basically sitting abandoned. It was close by.

He could make it there, but, he needed, well Daryl wasn't sure what he needed, but he wasn't going to make it like this. There was a small gas station and convenience store a ways back. He had enough cash to get what he needed for a few days to lie low, let himself heal. He'd managed to pop his shoulder back into joint by slamming it into a tree. Daryl had done it before.

An hour into his hike, he found a campsite of the road. It was empty, they were obviously hunters. He'd grabbed a few things he needed and a change of clothes, and had hightailed it out of there. Not wanting to be caught unaware.

Changing down by a stream, he tried to scrub off the blood that seemed to be everywhere. His ribs were broken. Fuck. No way to wrap them now, he'd have to be careful.

Taking a lighter that he'd found he dug a pit, burned his prison uniform than covered it up. The gas station was just over the hill. His head was swimming and his vision was starting to blur. He needed shelter, and he needed it soon.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 3

Carol hummed along to the music, as she made her way down the country road.

"Turn right in 100 meters."

Carol groaned in frustration. "Siri! There's no where to turn." She yelled at her phone.

"I am sorry Carol. I am not quite sure what you are meant there."

"I mean there's nowhere to turn... and why am I yelling at you? You're just a voice in my phone." Carol grumbled spying a small gas station coming up on the left. It was official, this road trip had made her crazy, isolation wasn't good for anyone, and apparently it turned her into a raving lunatic yelling at her phone. She pulled into the parking lot of the small convenience store and gas station. Turning the map application in her phone off, she grabbed her paper map hoping to ask for better directions from the clerk.

For what seemed like the one hundredth time in her mind, she debated if she had done the right thing, moving to the country. Accepting the position of the only doctor in a large rural area.

Carol was young, and wanting the experience. Eager to jump into family medicine, the more experience the better. She was eager to make a fresh start. She was six months out of med school and three months out of a broken engagement. Ed had been attracted to the big picture of marrying a doctor and the eventual money that would come with that. He hadn't been interested in the hard work that it would take to achieve that goal. Nor had he been interested in the student loans, the long hours, the never ending call cycle of residents. Basically anything that took her attention off of him. It had become to much for him and he'd become jaded, resentful, almost mean. Carol had not been interested in spending her life with a man who would demand so much of her and give so little. He had a controlling streak that scared her, in the end she knew it would never work. She'd moved on, breaking it off and plunging on forward. Accepting the offer when it was given to her.

She'd been excited to start her new life though, despite her reservations. So much so that, she'd headed out driving across country early. it had been a long drive, even with her newer truck that boasted all the conveniences that were available. She's wanted something reliable for the long trek. The last two weeks she's spent in every possible motel/ hotel room that seemed to at times defy imagination. But it had been time, time to clear her mind, shake off the last of the insecurities that Ed had left behind. She was happy to start over but she still worried, it dawned on her suddenly she was an adult. Moving away from friends and family starting over somewhere new. That was scary. She should make it to her new hometown in a few days, two weeks ahead of schedule.

Light was fading fast as she her the door jingle overhead as she entered the store.

"Closing in 5 minutes" The bored teen aged clerk called out not even looking up from her phone.

Carol had just enough time to grab some snacks and get directions from the clerk.

Happily humming as she made her way through the store, she browsed the snack section, but for some reason she could not seem to shake the feeling that she was being watched, even if the clerk had her eyes glued to her snapchat.

Carol snorted at her own paranoia, get a grip she mumbled under her breath. It was just the fact that it evening and the area was so isolated.

The clerk had been surprisingly helpful, there was a town about four hours away, she could easily make that drive tonight and find a room for the night.

Carrying her purchases out to her truck, Carol paused. That same feeling of being watched rolling through her. Coming around to the passenger side to put her bag and map in the truck she gasped when she saw him.

There was a man, slumped by the side of her truck, gasping for breath, he was hunched over retching, and she could see blood flowing freely from his mouth. She winced at the groan of pain that tore through him.

"Sir... are you okay?"

He nodded then stood up. She couldn't make much out in the light but he was definitely injured. The warning bells that had been clanging through her brain seemed to silence as Carol started to rapidly visually assess his injuries. Her friend Glenn used to make jokes about "Doctor mode". But it was true, she had a hard time maintaining her distance, those instincts seemed to come first.

Biting her lip she took a step closer and then another. She could see now, the blood on his face, there was an abrasion somewhere on his temple that required stitching. She took another step forward her hand coming up. Carol could feel her fingers buzzing in need to examine the sizeable lump on his temple. She paused her hand hanging in the air at the man's visible recoiling flinch at her movement.

"I'm a doctor," Carol said soothingly, trying to calm him. " I'm not going to hurt you."

He was silent, staring at her in fear, or desperation his breath coming in gasps. Suddenly she felt something cold pressing into her side. She looked down at the gun, that was pressing into her ribs.

" Don't wanna hurt ya...just need your truck."

Carol had been scared many times in her life. In med school on her trauma rotation she'd helped her attending put a chest tube into a two year old victim of a car crash who wasn't breathing, when she was teen and her older brother had been sent to Afghanistan. When she as a child and her momma had whisked Carol and brother away in the middle of the night when she was finally leaving the nightmare that was Carol's father. All those times she'd been terrified. But now, staring into the face of this man, who was holding a gun to her side she was anything but scared. Maybe she really was crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: short chapter

I do

Not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 4

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Merle,

Your father hates me, not you boys, he has his reasons for hating me, not that it matters, he would find a reason. The man I married is gone. I tried finding what was there inside of your dad for so long, but it's gone. I was desperate to find that feeling again, I searched for it, but I regret it now. There's so much I regret.

Mom

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry Mr. Grimes, you're father has passed away."

Rick Grimes stood at the desk of the hospice trying to find some grief inside him at the fact his dad was gone.

Him and his dad hadn't seen eye to eye on much, never had but since he'd gone back to school to become a lawyer, their relationship had been downright strained.

Matt Grimes had been a distant father, never down right mean, but never really there. Rick's mom had died of cancer when he was only young, and his aunt Judith had said his daddy had never been the same.

Matt had taken up a friendship with Mike Dixon which had perplexed Rick. All his life his father had drummed in his head to stay away from Merle and Daryl Dixon when seemingly he was best of friends with their dad.

It bothered Rick now, more so since he started investigating the deaths of Rose and Mike Dixon, it bothered Rick just how much his father had hated the Dixon boys. Because the case was full of holes.

Most people in the town they lived in had known the Dixon boys were abused by their father, not a single person who could have done anything about had had seemingly cared, definitely not Rick's father. Their might have been motive for Daryl to snap, and kill his father. But not his mother.

Rick had watched them, Daryl and his mom from afar. Daryl loved his mom. Even Rick as a kid could see that.

But there was more than motive that was suspicious. The witness, his aunt Judith. Judith had been a second mother to Rick after his mom had died. She'd never married, never had children of her own. Rick was pretty certain that Judith lived financially off the good graces of his father. Rick winced at the thought, but he strongly suspected his father had coerced his aunt into testifying against Daryl. The question was why?

There was no DNA, no fingerprints, nothing that pointed to Daryl as the guilty party without a doubt. Rick was certain of that. It was in fact Daryl's case and the way Rick had witnessed his father seemingly use the law to railroad an innocent man, that had inspired Rick to become a lawyer. He owed Daryl, Rick felt. Somehow Rick couldn't escape the feeling that his family had royally screwed over Daryl's and he wanted to make it right.

But with his dad gone, that got a whole lot harder to prove.

His phone alerted him to a text from Merle, glancing down at it he winced. Fuck...could this day get any worse?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Merle, please tell me that you had nothing to do with this."

Merle spun as he paced in front of Rick. They were waiting in the us marshals office. Waiting to hear word on Daryl. All they knew is something had happened. What Rick was unsure of. Merle walked over to his wife Andrea who was sitting biting her nails nervously. Rick was pretty sure that Andrea was thinking the same. They were an odd pair Merle and Andrea, Rick had been surprised when he'd moved back to town after Lori's death and heard that Merle Dixon had married Andrea Harrison. Andrea was a lawyer at a small firm, mainly human rights, she'd sought out Rick's help at freeing Daryl. Rick was pretty certain that Andrea knew Merle had a tendency to take the matters into his own hands and damn the consequences.

Merle huffed before sitting next to Andrea, "I ain't had nothing to do with this. I swear."

"He hasn't, otherwise he'd already be in jail."

They all turned to to see a Marshall coming to the doorway. "I'm Marshall Tara Chambers, I'm investigating the bus crash and we have already ruled out foul play. I need to know if Daryl has contacted either of you?"

Merle stood up in relief. "He survived the crash. No one has told me nothing! What kinda place u guys running here?"

" you're brother survived the crash. Now he's on the run."


	5. Chapter 5

AN:

I do own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 5

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Merle,

Someone in town mentioned to me that you married the Harrison girl. How they knew I'm not certain, but she does still have family here. I'm happy for you Merle. I only wish Daryl could find someone as well. You both deserve that.

Mom

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He soon would need to sit down, the blood was rushing swiftly to Daryl's head. This girl was staring at him, damnit, he wished she would stop it. Her wide blue eyed gaze didn't seem to hold any fear, or disgust. She only seemed to hold pity, and dam he did not want her pity. He wanted her to hate him, for what he was doing. That would make this a lot easier. More than anthing he did not want to do this. He didn't want to hurt anyone, and he did not want to get anyone else involved in this mess.

He hadn't meant for this to happen, any of it. But somewhere along the trail since the bus accident he'd decided he wanted to live. That was probably a mistake, Daryl could imagine that soon he would be sitting again in a jail cell, waiting for his he had to try. He was trying.

He wasn't going to hurt anyone though. He was desperately hoping, this woman wouldn't call his bluff because if she did, he was a done for. Fuck as of right now she could probably knock him over with a light tap, and she was a little thing at that.

"You're not going to use that." She murmured, pushing the gun down so that it hung limply at his side. The door to the store opened then, and he dropped down, crouching behind the truck, obstructing the teen cashier's (who was locking up )view.

He stared up at her from his crouch, holding her eye contact. "Please..I don't want to hurt no one." He whispered.

"You alright ma'am?" The teen called as she caught site of the woman standing at her truck.

Their gazes were locked and Daryl felt the hairs on the back of his neck tingle. Her eyes were amazing.

"I'm fine." She called, waving at the teen who got in her car and drove away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm Carol, and you're not taking my truck."

Carol looked down at the man crouched behind her truck, barely clinging to consciousness.

She leaned down to help him up.

"Are you fucking psycho lady?" He muttered as he clung to the truck his arm wobbling as he held out the gun.

"Put that down, before you hurt yourself ...what's your name?" She snapped.

"Daryl."

"Well Daryl, put that down before you hurt yourself." She muttered, grabbing his wrist and checking his pulse.

"You're a piece of work." He muttered as he wheezed then started coughing.

"Look I get, you have the gun, you're in charge, but here's the thing. I just bought this truck and by my guess you have twenty minutes at most before you pass out. You're not taking it to smash it." Carol huffed "my name is Carol." She added.

This woman was crazy, but she was right. He didn't want to bring anyone else into this but damnit she was right.

"Well get in Carol...you're driving."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: new chapter

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 6

Her Brother Shane was going to kill her. Carol moved drove along the back road, watching out of the corner of her eye her...kidnapper she supposed. She could have gotten away from this man easily. She had taken martial arts and self defence at Shane's request. It would have been pretty easy especially since her instincts told her, this guy, he wouldn't hurt a flea, and if she didn't help him soon, he was gonna bleed out.

"So...don't suppose you will let me take you to a hospital?" She asked.

"No hospital..." he said hoarsely "Just gotta think.."he muttered.

"Are you in trouble?" She asked then shook her head at her own words. What a stupid question. Of course he was in trouble. "I mean what kind of trouble are you in."

"I'm innocent...swear..." he wheezed.

"Ok trouble with the law...got it." She muttered, God this keeps getting better and better. Shane was gonna murder her slowly.

"Look, let me take you some where, and then I'll go. I won't tell anyone. I swear..."

"Some hunting lodges...nearby..." he gave her the address his voice was almost raw. "Just take me there, I'll let you go."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The wind was starting to pick up, the radio was humming softly, her "kidnapper" was struggling to stay awake.

They'd just issued a weather alert. Carol had gulped softly as they had listed all the counties to be affected by a massive rain storm. The song cut off abruptly to silence. Then;

"This is a special news update. Convicted murderer and death row inmate, Daryl Dixon, is missing after a the bus that was transferring him to a federal prison crashed. Authorities are warning the public may Mr. Dixon may be armed and dangerous. Please check out our Facebook page for pictures of Mr. Dixon. Do not approach him, he may be dangerous. Please contact the authorities of he seen."

"I ain't dangerous."

Daryl's voice was soft almost sad. Carol wasn't sure why, but she believed him. She was always a soft touch Shane used to say.

Carol coughed then answered. "I thought you were asleep." She turned into the long windy gate of the hunting lodges. Perfect place to be going with someone who has a gun on you, who's a convicted

murderer she thought sarcastically to herself, but she couldn't find it in herself to be worried. He wasn't going to hurt her. She knew that.

Pulling in to an isolated cabin, she turned off the truck and watched as he got out of the truck. This place was obviously only used in the summer, it was deserted, most of the cabins boarded up. No one had been here for months, it was pretty obvious.

She followed him as he stumbled to the closest cabin and broke in, his body heaving against the door as he slammed himself into it, breaking the lock the door flung open. Carol winced at the moan of pain he let go. Then watched as he stumbled into the cabin and passed out on the couch.

Backing out slowly she made her way to the truck, trying to ignore whatever it was that was pulling her back. It was her oath, as a doctor, that's what it was. Leaving someone so injured was against her very nature. But it was more than that, she pushed her head to the steering wheel as she thought of his eyes at the gas station. When he'd said please. She felt like he was conveying something to her in that moment. She didn't know the details of his crime, but she was more than certain, he was innocent.

"Fuck." She groaned, banging her forehead once against the steering wheel. "Fuck" she whispered again then grabbed her medical bag and ran back in.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: another chapter

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 7

XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxx

Merle

I failed him, I failed your brother. I let your father wear me down to the point that I had nothing left to give him. It breaks me heart, Daryl is so alone, he feels he does not deserve love, or affection, because he never received it.

I deserve whatever comes to me

Mom

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carol sat at the man's side watching his respirations, willing them to calm down. She'd done all she could for him.

He had several broken ribs, which thankfully seemed to be stable, she'd managed in his semi conscious state to help him sit up, remove his illfitting shirt and coat, and wrap his ribs, her heart had literally broken twice, while doing that. The first was seeing his mangled back. He looked as though he'd been tortured. Scars littered his back and sides. Some she knew were from cigarette burns others were welt shaped as though he'd been whipped by a thick belt, repeatedly and on more than one occasion.

The second moment when her heart broke literally in two was when she'd been wrapping his ribs he'd started to whimper. Moaning softly and obviously delusional he'd begun pleading with his daddy not to hurt his momma, to hurt him instead.

She'd sat back on the balls of her feet, wiping tears from her eyes. So much of her own childhood terror racing back to her. The bad memories of her own nightmare of a father. It was at that moment she knew she couldn't call the cops on him despite the fact he was unconscious.

She'd set about to suturing several deep gashes she had found and stemming his blood loss. All the while trying to shush him when he would occasionally wake in terror lost in nightmares. She's started an Iv and given him some pain killers and antibiotics but his respiratory rate was worrisome.

Putting a hand to his forehead, she realized he was burning up. She gave him another dose of antibiotics and then stripped him down, flushing brightly reminding herself she was a doctor. She got some water from her bag and started wiping him down with a cool cloth, he wasn't awake enough to take something for the fever.

He woke suddenly as violent shivers racked his body.

"Shush." She whispered wiping his forehead. Looking down at his eyes she realized he was lucid, she could see the wariness. "I didn't call anyone." She murmured "Promise."

He nodded. "Why?..."

She sat back on her heels, staring at him, unsure of what to say, except for maybe the truth. "I believe you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pain, his whole body seemed to be on fire. Daryl woke up to searing pain in his side. Moaning softly in the darkness, he was momentarily confused as to where he was.

The darkness was confusing, he wondered for a moment if he was back in general population at the prison and he'd been jumped again. Some movement caught his eye and he flinched waiting to be attacked.

"Hey, it's ok. Just me." A soft hand came up and gently lifted his chin. A pill came to his mouth. "It's just for pain, it's ok.."

It all came back to him, this woman, Carol. He'd basically kidnapped her, but here she was, helping him. She said she was a doctor he remembered suddenly. He put his hand up tentatively and felt his temple a neat line of stitches.

She brushed his hair away from his temple softly so she could check the stitches. His breath came in short gasps. He was so used to every touch bringing pain. This woman should want to hurt him more than anyone. She had a genuine watched her closely. Wondering how it was she wasn't scared of him. How it was, she wasn't angry for what he'd done.

"I'm sorry..." he said hoarsely.

His lips felt so dry. He took a deep breath and regretted it. He started to cough suddenly and she helped him up to a sitting position. He was leaning into her, she was practically supporting his whole weight.

When his coughing stopped, she stayed where she was, letting him sit comfortably upright. "Don't apologize. There were many times I could have left, called for help. I'm here by choice...I could not leave you injured like this."

"Thank you."

She smiled softly "I didn't do anything any other doctor would not have done."

His eyes closed and he felt unconsciousness pull him back towards sleep, but he needed to make her see. "You've done more for me than anyone else has my whole life." He said before sleep claimed him.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: ok, yes I ship Kastle from the punisher, yes it's a little crossover with Karen from the punisher and Shane lol.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 8

The news footage that was covering Daryl's disappearance was one sided. Escaped killer, on death row for the murder of his parents. Carol skimmed through the news update on her phone.

Carol looked over at a sleeping Daryl, thinking of his mangled back. She did not believe he had murdered anyone, and even if he had murdered his parents, the history of child abuse would never have warranted the death penalty, she was certain of that.

Biting her lip, she tried to decide what to do. She was without a doubt breaking some kind of law. She could see that, every morning she sat there, helping him, not calling the authorities, she was aiding a fugitive. But she couldn't bring herself to make that call. Instead, she keyed up her group chat, hoping she wasn't making a mistake. Michonne her best friend and roommate from college she was a lawyer now and Karen her sister in law. Shane's wife was an investigative journalist. The three were best friends and possibly, her best bet for help.

 **Carol** : anyone here?

 **Michonne** : yep

 **Karen** : your brother is snoring so yeah I'm awake :/

 **Carol** : I need help, but...I need you to keep this to yourself.

 **Michonne** : what's going on? Are you ok?

 **Karen** : what's happening? Should I wake Shane?

 **Carol** : no don't wake him...I'm ok

Carol quickly explained what was happening and where she was.

 **Michonne** : Carol...this is serious

 **Karen** : I can't keep this from your brother...I just can't. Not only that but Carol...how can you be sure he's not dangerous, I mean.

 **Carol** : he's not...I know it. I just know, and if you had seen his back you'd know even if he is guilty this is not a death penalty case. I need help, this, I can't walk away from this I just can't. Karen you can tell Shane, just please keep him under control. Ok...and can you look into Daryl's case. See what you can find out?

 **Karen** : ok...but I don't like this.

 **Carol** : and Michonne..

 **Michonne** : send me a money transfer if 1$

 **Carol** : what why?

 **Michonne** : because then I'll be your attorney, and we will have attorney client privileges. Karen, Carol is officially your anonymous source. Both of you delete this conversation. Ok?

 **Carol** : ok ... I love you guys

 **Karen** : ok be careful

 **Michonne** : love u too.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: new chapter

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 9

Xxxxxxxx

"What are you up to baby?"

Karen slammed her laptop down turning towards Shane, as he came into the kitchen wearing only his boxers.

"Nothing," she said

He chuckled sitting down behind her, pulling her towards him so she was sitting on his lap. "You have got the worst poker face"

She turned opening, her laptop showing her the research she was doing.

"Daryl Dixon? Who's that?" Shane asked.

Karen took a deep breath. "Well...he's a death row inmate, who...I think is innocent." That was the truth, Karen had not been able to sleep after her conversation with Carol. Her nose had been itching to dig into the story. The case was riddled with holes, everything about it, felt off.

"Ok... " Shane nodded waiting for her to continue.

"The bus taking him to state, crashed, he's missing." She muttered and then continued "uhmmmm ...Carol found him.."

Shane paused, she could see a vein in his forehead pounding. "What the fuck?"

"Shane calm down she's alright. She's fine... oh my god!"Karen exclaimed turning back to her laptop and the footage of web cam she'd been uploading. The cam had been monitoring wood peckers in the area of the ravine where the bus crashed.

There it was, the bus crash, playing out in front of her and Shane on screen. Watching in shock they stared at the screen as Daryl staggered to his feet, obviously injured, with a dislocated shoulder. The man didn't hesistate when he realized the bus was on fire, pulling the guards bodies out. They both watched as the man obviously cried out in pain lifting the men. Then his obvious distress at finding the guards dead. He then attempted to rescue the driver. They saw him fall to his knees in despair as the bus exploded.

"Fuck" Shane whispered. Karen turned, kissing him lightly pressing her forehead to his.

"I will explain everything...I promise baby, but first I need to call the newsroom. I want this playing on every station by the morning."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rick stared at the ceiling trying to get some sleep. Carl was adjusting well to the move, but it was eerie being back, especially without Lori. Her death had been hard on Carl, that was part of the reason he'd moved back. The other part was to put to right some of the wrongs his father had done. He wanted the Grimes family to be remember for doing things right in this town, not for the farce of justice his father threw around. The first case he had to tackle was Daryl's. It was eating at him.

Rick had worked for an innocence project prior to moving back to town and opening his practice. He'd contacted Andrea and Merle to volunteer his services. He had to at least try to make this right or he would never live with himself.

He'd bought his aunt Judith's house when she had decided to downsize to an apartment. The old abandoned Dixon family homestead, had been staring at him in the face , since day one. Mocking him, and what he knew he had to do. As far as he knew Merle still owned the house, it was on some prime land. Neither brother had stepped foot in the place since the murders though.

Rick sighed, rubbing his face, he really needed to get the keys from Merle and look the place over, he also winced at the other thing he had to do. Interview Aunt Judith.

Aunt Judith was like a surrogate mother to him after his own had passed away, he loved her dearly, but if what he thought was true then Aunt Judith had lied.

The phone interrupted his thoughts, he saw Merle's number on the line and groaned. He had nothing new to tell Merle and honestly Rick would rather cut off his own hand then then to have to deal with Merle's disappointment.

"Merle..." he started to say when he picked up the phone but he was cut off.

"Turn on CNN Rick!" Merle practically screamed in his ear.

Rick grabbed the remote and flicked on the tv, watching as anchors discussed an article in the TIMES, about Daryl, and how a web cam had caught him trying to save the guards on the bus. The video he realized was playing on every station. Most of the anchors were also discussing Daryl's case and how it was riddled with holes. Most were wondering if Daryl was wrongly convicted.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: new chapter

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 10

The sun was coming up. Daryl's eyes were straining to stay closed. If he kept his eyes closed, he could pretend that his life was not one big disaster. He could pretend none of this was real, that he was not running for his life. He could pretend that his god damn scalp was not so damn itchy, he groaned, bringing his hands up to scratch at his hair, then moaning in pain again at the movement.

"You're scalp's probably itchy from all the dried blood, " Carol muttered.

Daryl's eyes flashed open, scanning her face. He'd almost forgotten she was there, almost but not quite. Her presence seemed to hum in the background, always there even if he was trying to ignore. Trying not to face what he'd done. No matter what, even if she'd had more than ample opportunity to leave, he'd kidnapped her. He could make no excuses for that. She should hate him, instead of smiling at him. Or at least be scared. She said she believed, he wasn't sure how she could, after such a short time. More than likely she was saying that because it was what what she thought he wanted to hear, but he honestly felt

"I can help you, wash your hair if you want."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The lodge still had electric, and water, and that's how he found himself sitting shirtless on a chair in the laundry room in front of a large laundry sink. Daryl had balked at first at taking of his shirt in front of her, standing there uncertain when she'd told him to take it off, she'd found him some cleaner clothes, but he stood there fingering the hem of his shirt, hesitant, despite how crazy it seemed.

She turned and saw him, standing there and uncertain, and she paused then moved forward. "I'm sorry" she said softly. "It must be hard to get that shirt off with your ribs paining you. I'll help you."

She'd stood in front of him, slowly opening his buttons, like she was trying not to spook him.

One button at a time, then her hands would slid down his chest to the next one.

She smelled amazing, like wild roses, goose bumps erupted across his skin when she stood on her tip toes to push the shirt off his shoulders.

She murmured in dismay at the site of his stitches, like the site of his pain bothered her. Her hands went to the wrap she placed around his ribs when he was unconscious.

He was shivering now. What the fuck was she doing to him? He couldn't bring himself to make her stop, to snap at her like he would have anyone else. Her arms would wrap around him, to grab the wrap behind him, and he found himself wishing that she would just stop what she was doing, and hold him, for just a minute. God...he was so pathetic.

"Cold?" She asked then, her hands were on his cheek, like she was checking his temperature. "This will only take a minute." She murmured and pushed gently on his shoulders for him to sit, and tilt his head into the large laundry basin sink.

He shouldn't want this, he shouldn't get used to this. Someone...caring for him. Her fingers were gentle, like she was worried she would hurt him.

Carol slid her hand under his neck to support it while she rinsed his hair, and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you doing this?"

Carol looked confused for a moment "Cause you were itchy." She said.

Her face was directly above him staring down at him with confusion. All he wanted was for her to kiss him he realized suddenly, and that scared the crap out of him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I was lying earlier."

Carol turned to her side, wondering if Daryl was awake, if he heard her. They were lying across from one another, he was settled on the couch as she'd insisted when he had tried to take the floor, she'd made herself a pallet.

His question from earlier had unsettled her, why was she helping him?

She was not someone who lied to herself, she'd spent the last few hours examining

herself why was she still here? He couldn't stop her if she decided to leave, hell he hadn't even taken her cell phone from her. She could call for help.

"About what?"

His voice was hoarse, and it sent a trail of shivers down her spine, like it curled around her, wrapping her in warmth.

"I know who you are, what you're accused of doing." She started to say but he interrupted her.

"What...how?" He asked suddenly.

She snorted then giggled " You're a shitty kidnapper, I still have my laptop and cell."

She smiled as she heard what sounded as an chuckle coming from him. The sound just about broke her heart, she was more than certain that he hadn't had much reason to laugh in his life time. He deserved to have some happiness.

"I'm doing this because ..." she paused biting her lip " we had very similar childhoods and I understand... I'm doing this because I think you got railroaded, I'm doing this because you need help, and I believe you, I believe you're innocent, I'm doing this because...I think I'm starting to see who you are, and you're a good person and ...I want you to stay safe."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: another chapter for you

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 11

Xxxx

Merle,

May god forgive me, for what I intend to do, when we are are gone, Daryl and you too Merle, will be able to live, move on. It's for the best that I go, and take your father with me.

I will never forgive your father for exposing you to this poison. He deserves what's coming to him

Mom

Xxxxxxx

One week had passed, one week with no sign of Daryl other than the video, that was still being broadcasted across every station.

Rick was frustrated. The public perception on Daryl had taken a drastic change. He was seen as an everyday joe, a tragic victim of circumstances and there was growing voices on social media demanding he be given a new trial, or the governor take a look at his case. Now would be the time, the time to strike, while the iron was hot. But, nothing was coming together for them.

Rick and Andrea had spent hours, scouring Merle's old family home for anything that was missed. Merle had tried to come inside the house. He really had but he'd been too overcome by the emotion of the ghosts of the past. Merle hadn't been able to set foot in the place.

Rick had tried to talk to Aunt Judith. But nothing had come of it. She'd been elusive and vague, not wanting to discuss what had happened. Rick understood, it was difficult for her. His father had been a force to be reckoned with, he knew that, his dad must have pushed Aunt Judith towards lying but he could not fathom, the woman he loved like a mother, not coming forward, and ultimately being responsible for Daryl's death.

He sat dejectedly on the Dixon's old dust filled couch, flipping through texts on his phone, thankful Carl had gone to stay with Lori's parents for Thanksgiving, when he said an unfamiliar e mail address.

He stood up suddenly as he read through an email from a lawyer named Michonne. "Andrea!" He called to his friend upstairs, "come on we need to go find Merle."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three of them were sitting, cramped around Andrea's office in front of her computer as Andrea qued up a video call.

Three people came into view.

"Mr. Grimes?"

Rick nodded "Yes, call me Rick, this is Merle, Daryl's brother, and Andrea, his wife who is an associate of mine."

"I'm Michonne, my friends Karen and Shane Walsh." Michonne said introducing herself.

"Mr. Grimes, Err Rick the reason I wanted to get in touch with you, is concerning your client, Mr. Dixon." Michonne paused "Karen is an investigative journalist for the New York Times. I would like to let her know what she has discovered" Michonne nodded at Karen.

"I am looking into Daryl's case,... I found the webcam footage.." the blonde paused "and I have found something else." Karen cleared her throat "Rick, I'm wondering about your motivations as some of this concerns your family."

Rick nodded "I'm aware my father was less than honest, I'm trying to right some wrongs."

Karen nodded "I've mainly done initial work, through phone calls etc.. but I found something. I think your father was more than a little dishonest." Karen continued, " I came across some anonymous postings to a message board, discussing Daryl's case. Many were discussing how dishonest Sheriff Grimes was. In fact... there were rumoured mob ties, ...your father was dirty."

Rick sat back, unable to speak.

Karen continued. "I tracked down a former informant, living in New York and he was able to give me further detail. Your father, greased the way for drugs to be funneled through your town on the way to New York. He was aided by ..." she paused as Merle interrupted he.

"My Dad..." Merle spoke "it makes sense, he never had the money to spend on the amount of pills that floated around our house. Fuck he gave them to me like Candy."

Karen nodded "Yes, your father and the local judge Phillip Blake...All of this seemingly dried up when Daryl was sentenced. There was a notable pay off made to Phillip Blake...I don't have all the pieces yet...but I'd like to come down there, and see what I can find."

"Why?" Rick asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because..you're Daryl and I have a mutual friend."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carol was watching him, out of the corner of her eye. Daryl could sense her eyes on him.

He was better, still sore, but he definetly was feeling better. He should go, but something was holding him back. It was Carol, more than likely if he left, he would never see her again and that bothered him more than he wanted to admit.

She was amazing, the kindest person he'd had ever met. He spent the past week soaking up her sweetness and the affection she could not seem to suppress, cataloging it away in his mind, memorizing every detail. If worst came to worst, in the end, when they strapped him down to end him, he could picture her face. If nothing else, he was grateful for that.

She coughed " I think we need to think about leaving soon...I know what you're thinking, but you forget about it, I'm coming with you." She said firmly.

"You don't know me." He scoffed, and she fucking giggled and it was cute, it was fucking adorable. She smirked and said with a wink.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that."


	12. Chapter 12

AN: short chapter, busy week.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 12

"You ain't coming with me" Daryl growled, it was two days later. Carol had cleaned the cabin so the place was fucking sparkling, repaired the door they had busted in, and left some money for the clothes and food they'd used while they were there. She was honest, and law abiding, and without a doubt, he wasn't gonna throw her life down the drain.

"You can't do this on your own." She said frustrated. They were standing in the middle of the living area, fighting like a married couple. She was stubborn to a fault too.

"I'M BETTER ON MY OWN."

He wanted to intimidate her, it was better if she stayed here, calling for help when he was gone. Walking forward suddenly her back was against the wall, his body was pressing into hers. That was a mistake.

"What a bunch of bullshit" she whispered. Her face had no fear. Only curiosity, as she brought her hands up to rest on his shoulders, he thought at first to push him away, but she brought him closer, her fingers playing softly with the hair that tickled his neck.

"Don't" he whispered even as he moved in closer.

"Don't what?" She said.

He couldn't stop himself, his face was nestled in her neck. He wanted to breathe her in, he wanted to loose himself in her scent and how soft her skin was. He pressed his forehead to the skin on her neck, watching as goosebumps flashed across her skin.

He realized suddenly that her hands were trailing up and down his back, and he shuddered as he wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly. He shouldn't want this, or have hope. She was everything he never knew he wanted wrapped up in a beautiful package. He would have to let her go, and soon. There was nothing for her on the path he was on. Nothing that would end well in any case. But there was nothing that could make him push her away now.

"This is a mistake you know." He murmured but he was unable to let her go. Snuggling her in to him. It was heaven, it was bliss, he could just hold her forever. Her body pressed to his own.

It wasn't fair, he'd never felt this way before. Women never really held any interests for him. He'd always just struggled to survive, never worrying about any other urges, never craving more, never craving affection. But now he craved her, he wanted to drown in it, to stay wrapped in her arms forever. Life just was not fair.

She pulled back her hands planting on his cheeks. Staring at him closely, so intently that he wanted to look away. It was as though he was staring into a window into his soul.

Her face started to move slowly towards his, as though she was scared she might frighten him away. He wasn't scared of her, he was scared of himself, that any moment, he might unleash every thing that was bottled up inside him. He could fall for Carol, fall hard, and it was a terrifying thought, to have something to hope for, when the future was a long walk towards the executioners needle.

Her forehead touched his own and then she softly nuzzles his nose with her own. "Don't think so hard." She whispered.

His voice was hoarse when he answered

"I'm trying..." but he never got a chance to finish because her lips met his, and he felt himself falling head first into exactly what he was scared of. He was in love with Carol.

Fuck, life really wasn't fair.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: hey picks up where the last chapter ends. Merry Christmas :) and Happy New Year.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 13

"Do we have time?...Before we go?" Carol murmured softly as Daryl's lips tracked slowly across her neck. He was tentative, but so damn sweet.

She'd read about him online when he'd been unconscious. Knew all the details of the case, the case was very suspicious, so many things did not add up, she knew without a doubt he was innocent. At first she thought maybe, after years of abuse, he'd snapped and killed his parents. She could relate, that was certain, more than anyone probably. Her childhood had been filled with the same abuse, she could have been in his situation if her mother had not left. That crime would not be deserving of the death penalty that was for certain, but the more she'd gotten to know him, the more she knew, she knew he'd never have hurt his mother. He was innocent, and she'd come to suspect he was innocent in many ways.

An article she read said he'd been 21 when sentenced, having been in custody since he was 20, a shy loner the papers had called him, he hadn't had many friends. Carol was certain that if he wasn't a virgin, he'd had very minimal experience with the opposite sex before he was sent to prison. She shuddered to think what he'd been through since then.

"Time for what?" He asked with genuine confusion in his voice.

Yep, definitely a virgin she thought.

Carol had not had much experience herself, one boyfriend before Ed, and that was it. Ed hadn't been much of an expert, things with him, were mundane. It should have been her first clue that she and Ed would not work out.

Daryl and his shaking hands that were timidly running up and down her back already had her on fire. She was basically supporting herself with the wall, her knees felt weak.

She smiled sweetly, trailing her hands down his chest, smiling as a shiver seemed to wrack his body.

She grabbed his hand, slowly not wanting to spook him, sliding his palm up until it cupped her breast.

He was staring at his hand, a look of such longing, and loneliness crossing his face that it almost broke her heart. This wasn't pity though, far from it. She wanted this, so much she was aching. Her nipple pebbled in his palm he could feel it, she was certain.

She saw him gulp, swallowing thickly. "You don't want this...this is just that thing that happens to people who are kidnaped.."

She snorted suddenly "Daryl" she whispered "I think we've gotten past the kidnapping thing when I saved your life, or took care of you, or the time when you were unconscious and you left me untied with my phone and laptop which I had service for, and the keys to my truck. I choose to stay, I choose to help you.. I choose you." She whispered as his hand squeezed her breast softly.

"Why?" His head hanging low, staring at the floor.

"At first because, we had ...similar childhoods..." Carol paused as he looked up at her. "If my mom had not left it could easily be me, or my brother in your position...but then...then it was because of you. I want this, I want you.0"

"I've never..." He trailed off unsure of what to say.

"That's alright." She grinned and he couldn't seem to hold himself back anymore. His mouth attacking hers, Walking her backwards towards the couch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Go slow.

That was all that echoed in Daryl' s mind. Go slow, make this last, savour every moment. Remember it. In a life time of abuse and being beaten down, he wanted this one perfect moment. This one perfect memory. It would be his last memory in the end.

Carol's smiles, her sweet intake of breath as he straddled her legs pulling her shirt up and over her head. Daryl was frantic in that moment to see her skin, but he slowed himself down. Go slow, he wanted to remember this.

The way her skin practically glowed in the dying light filtering through the window. The way she threw her head back in pleasure when his hand slid under the waistband of her jeans. The way her pussy felt. God he growled into her throat where he'd hidden his face. She was so warm, and wet. For him.

He wanted to remember the way she called out his name over and over again. The way she fell apart from only his hand in between her legs.

He wanted to remember the moment she smiled still catching her breathe, while ridding them of the rest of their clothes.

This was the reason. Life was unfair but JC must have thrown him this one curveball, this one chance to see what it means to feel affection, to feel fucking love, just this once. Daryl was more than certain that this would be taken away from him now, Carol and this freedom, nothing good every seemed to last but he tucked every last moment, every moan, every whisper away to remember.

When she guided him to her opening, and he pushed inside. He almost forgot to breath. He knew in his last moment, he'd remember this. What it felt like to finally find his home.


	14. Chapter 14

An: another chapter :) no Caryl in this, just needed to move the story along.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 14

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rick watched as Karen questioned the man clerk at the county records office. Karen and Michonne along with Karen's husband had descended on them a day ago. Like a tsunami.

Shane, Karen's husband was an interesting character. Rick got the sense that he and Shane could have been friends in another lifetime, if the circumstances had been different, but at the moment, Shane was pissed. Pissed that his sister Carol had been dragged into this, and pissed if anyone looked even sideways at Karen. They made a formidable pair. Karen, was sweet, but could manipulate a conversation to getting more information out of someone than thirty year veterans that Rick had seen on the police force. Anyone she was questioning would not dare step out of line with Shane behind her staring them down.

Karen had reviewed the case files almost immediately and noticed an inconsistency. An earlier preliminary autopsy, had a different coroner named. The final report had a new coroner. Rick was uncertain how he'd missed that, but Karen was currently, charming the county clerk to give her records, with Shane standing behind her looking intimidating.

"It's almost scary what she can accomplish...Karen is the epitome of that saying you get more flies with sugar than vinegar..." Rick looked up as Michonne started speaking to him.

Michonne was interesting, the first woman since Lori died that had sparked Rick's interest, that had quickly turned to guilt but that fact that spark was there, was amazing, it was reassuring in a way.

Michonne snorted "Thank god she uses her powers for good, rather than evil."

Rick looked confused "Powers?"

Michonne laughed "White, blonde, blue eyes, thin, pretty, ...she gets them under her spell before she lets them see how smart she is."

Rick laughed, as Karen came rushing to them excitedly.

"Hershel Greene!" Karen pipped excitedly. "Initial autopsy was performed by Hershel but says here, he was fired, the day off the autopsy, by..."

"My dad." Rick guessed.

"Apparently so, the reason listed was alcohol consumption, but get this, the day before, Hershel who was a known alcohol received a urine drug screen and it was clean." She grinned pulling out a file. "He retired to his family farm. Still lives there to this day. It's only three hours from here."

"Well let's go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Andrea held Merle's hand as they stood in front of his house.

"You don't need to do this." Andrea murmured.

Merle sighed "I had a dream last night, she was talking to me...momma. Said I needed to come home. She wanted to talk to me. She was in the laundry room, that was her ...spot...I guess. The old man would never go in there. Scared he might have to do some work I guess...Got me thinking...she used to take laundry in, and she would skim a little of the money, she had a box, hidden in the wall with cash. Not sure what she was planning to do with it, but she gave it to me...the night that I left."

"You never told me that." Andrea whispered.

"I was ashamed...figured she was saving up to leave... but she knew I couldn't stay any longer. I had to get out of there. I should never have taken it. That was probably why she stayed...with Daryl" Merle said hoarsely. "This is all my fault."

Andrea shook her head. "None of this is your fault. None of this is Daryl's fault. You hear me Merle?"

Merle coughed and nodded "Yeah I hear yah. I just thought maybe...maybe she hid something in that wall."

They entered together, Merle squeezing Andrea's hand as they made their way to the small laundry closet/room at the back of the house. Reaching above the doorway he popped the panelling of, a box sitting under disturbed behind the panel.

Grabbing it, he set it on the old Maytag, letting out a few deep breathes. Before opening it.

There was maybe 500$ in small bills, the ring that momma had once shown him, a Cherokee rose that had a beautiful topaz at the Center. Her momma had given it to her, she must have hid it, from daddy so he wouldn't sell it. Daryl and his own baby book, and then at the bottom another smaller book, a journal.

With a nod from Merle Andrea started flipping through it. "It's your Momma's journal, it's addressed to you Merle."


	15. Chapter 15

AN: new chapter :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 15

Xxxxxxxxx

She smiled when she was sleeping.

Daryl lay with Carol wrapped in his arms, watching her sleep. That was probably creepy. He didn't fucking know, but she smiled when she was sleeping, and it was beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful or adorable, he wasn't sure. The fact that he was thinking this way was proof of how far he'd fallen. It was scaring the living daylights out of him, but he did not want to fall asleep, because he did not want to miss one moment. Like Carol smiling when she was sleeping.

This was a sidebar, a quick detour on the path to death row. Daryl was certain he would be caught. When it happened, he would make sure Carol came away unscathed. She was the only thing that mattered anymore.

Three days had passed since they left the lodge. Carol had driven and stopped at a local Walmart to get him some clothing before finding an out of the way motel. She'd checked them in as a married couple. He's found himself dreaming, wondering what it would be like if Carol was his, forever.

He'd taken a shower when she'd gone to get some sandwiches. Standing in the shower had never felt so good. At home he'd always been quick, scared his daddy would start pounding on the door, scared his daddy would catch him at a vulnerable moment. That fear had been doubled if not quadrupled in prison. Showers had never been relaxing. His mind was a bastard and started replaying every moment from prison he would rather forget.

Suddenly she'd been with him. The shower door slid open softly he'd barely heard her caught in nightmarish memories. He'd swirled rapidly when she'd gently touched his back. His chest heaving he'd stared at her wide eyed and then he'd seen her: standing there, wet and naked. She'd put her hand up to his cheek, just watching him as she stroked his cheek and the water came down on them.

"It's ok..." Carol whispered. "It's only me...I'll never hurt you."

And there was the problem. Carol could hurt him more than anyone else ever could. When she was gone it would hurt, when they took her away from him. Carol was the only thing in a lifetime of pain that was good, that was precious. When they took her away from him, he wouldn't be able to breathe, he would die from that alone, let alone lethal injection.

He pulled her to him, the feeling of her body molded to his, standing under the warm shower was heaven. Maybe if he was lucky this would be what heaven was like. Maybe this would be heaven, if he was lucky. A pain hit him in his throat, he was trying to hold back a sob as he buried his face in her neck.

She was murmuring in his ear. Nothing that really made sense, just sweet murmurs. Suddenly he needed her. She could feel his hardness pressing against her, he felt her hands drift down and palm his ass, squeezing softly. They seemed to have some unspoken language between them, he knew she wanted him too.

She turned in his arms suddenly, looking over her shoulder she smiled at him then winked. Water droplets, were trailing from her eyelashes. She pressed her hands to the wall of the shower, arching her back so she was there, waiting for him, to take her.

He'd never been given much control in his life, she seemed to know what he needed and when. He needed control and she handed it to him. How was it possible that he had come to love her so deeply, so quickly?

He entered her slowly. Always reminding himself to go slow, every moment he wanted to remember.

He was as close to her back as he could, and they simply stood there for a moment with him inside her. He could stay like that forever.

He wanted though to be everywhere, touch everywhere. He wanted to surround her. She seemed so small in his arms. One hand found her clit and her head lolled back on his shoulder. Giving him just the right angle to nip at her neck.

It seemed like forever. Slow long strokes, her back plastered to his front. Her soft whimpers as he kissed her neck. He could feel the vibrations in her throat, when he touched her in a way she really liked.

He didn't feel fearful in the shower anymore, if anything she was like a cleansing light. Everything bad seemed to be washed away.

When she came he wasn't certain she knew what she said. She had called out "I love you. " and then she'd gotten drowsy and sleepy. He'd carried her to bed.

She smiled when she slept, it was scary how hard he'd fallen, he loved her too and he needed to let her go.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: new chapter

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 16

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One week, one week of travelling staying mainly at roadside motels. One week of "occupying" their time spent indoors. One week and she'd fallen helplessly in love.

Carol watched as Daryl slept in the latest motel room they had found. She'd received word from the job that was waiting for her, a technicality with the paperwork meant her start date had been pushed back. She had already planned on arriving three weeks before her start date, now it was pushed back another month. That suited her fine, she was uncertain as to what the future entailed now.

Could she let him go now? She knew that she couldn't but that left a big question mark, an elephant standing in the corner of the room. What now?

Karen and Michonne had kept in constant contact with her, and she'd gotten a few terse messages from Shane. They trusted her and her judgement even if Shane would prefer that she be wrapped in protective bubble wrap.

She knew they had made their way to Daryl's hometown, and was waiting on a man Hershel Greene, to return from a trip out of state. It appears they were at a stalemate.

Carol had never been good at waiting.

His eyes fluttered open. She smiled softly, leaning over to nuzzle his cheek.

It broke her heart sometimes, Daryl seemed to revel in her attention, her affection, like he'd never had anyone care for him, love him. His face turned towards her, and she was struck again by the look in his eyes. Carol wasn't used to seeing such longing, she'd never had anyone look at her like this, like she was everything.

She put her hand on his cheek and his face looked as though her touch was pure bliss.

She moved forward, burying herself in his warmth, his hands were clutching her tightly, but shaking.

Then he was just holding her, holding her closely, like he never wanted to let her go. Like she was his world, and that's when she knew.

"You're leaving." She murmured. His breath seemed to stutter in his throat.

"This ain't fair to you...you deserve more than this, you deserve better than me..." it was only a whisper, but she was clutching him tightly. She could feel a lump forming in her throat.

"No...don't leave me. I'll go with you. I love you." She whispered.

"Carol.." his voice seemed to break halfway through the word, almost ending on a sob.

"No," She whispered, pulling him on top of her. "No.. don't go."

He was staring down at her, his eyes filled with a heartbreaking clarity. She threaded her hands through his hair in desperation bringing his lips down to meet hers.

He whimpered as though he was in physical pain, and suddenly his hands were pulling the hem up of the nightgown she was wearing up and over her head, she was frantically pulling at the sweats he was wearing.

The were skin to skin soon, and he put his face in her neck, breathing her in. She was clutching him tightly holding her to him, every dip and curve of her body molded to his, the pressure of his weight on top of her was welcoming, comforting.

She began kissing along his neck. "I love you, don't leave me," she murmured between nips at his neck.

He let out a moan as she opened her legs, suddenly he was nestled in the v of her thighs, she could feel him hard against her, he was pressed intimately against her slit, she began to rock her hip, sliding him along her slit, the head of his dick pressing on her clit.

"You belong with me, don't go." She whispered again almost frantic now. He wasn't answering her, his eyes were pleading with her.

She slid her hand down and grasped him, bringing him to her opening he pushed inside her, their eyes never breaking contact.

"Please..." Carol whispered, not even sure what she was begging for now.

His forehead pressed to hers, he watched her as he began to thrust almost wildly into her, holding her so tightly she was certain he would leave bruises. Carol did not care, she wanted them. She wanted him to mark her skin. To brand them together, forever if she could.

They fell apart together, he collapsed on top of her, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. After moment, he went to move but she held him to her.

"I'll crush you, " he whispered settling behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

She was sleepy, and fighting it, wanting to stay awake, not wanting to miss a thing, a moment. "I'm like a cat, nine lives." She murmured sleepily "I'd gladly give one up for you."

He chuckled softly kissing her behind her ear. "Sleep" he whispered softly.

"Stay" She murmured as she fell asleep.

He never answered she realized later only squeezed her tightly as she drifted off too sleep in his arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Carol knew he was gone when she woke, the bed felt cold. She wanted to imagine it was only a dream, that he was there behind her. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, a sob escaping her lips before she turned in the bed.

A wild white rose was on his pillow, along with a note.

I love you too, I'm so sorry, Stay safe,

D


	17. Chapter 17

AN: FYI I have no law expertise, I'm just making this stuff up, so please suspend any disbelief. Trigger warning for abuse and suicide.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead.

Chapter 17

"You ever going to get up?"Carol opened her eyes to Michonne's voice behind her. The past few days seemed to blur together. Calling Michonne, and then driving like an automaton to where they were. She was in an unfamiliar bed, the guest room of Merle and Andrea Dixon, Daryl's family.

All she wanted to do was sleep. Sleep was good, sleep was peaceful. When she was asleep she saw Daryl's face. She was peaceful. When she was awake it was like a nightmare. A living nightmare, she could not escape.

Michonne came and sat on the bed beside her. "The Marshall's are here, you need to give a statement."

Carol rolled at that, surprise in her eyes, her mind suddenly awake. "What, Michonne How could you! I can't ... this will get him in more trouble..I ..." Carol sputtered after Michonne put her hand on her arm.

"I can't have you arrested for adding and abetting. He can't get into anymore trouble Carol...besides when all is said and done if they prosecute him for kidnapping you, it will prolong his execution date...red tape and all, if we clear him of the murder charges it becomes a civil case. You can refuse to press charges." Michonne said with a grin, winking at her. "Afterwards Karen's gonna interview you for the The Times, and video it to for their web page and you're gonna turn on the charm and acting ability I know you have. Make it seem like an adventure, make him I don't know ...loveable. Show the world the real Daryl. Public favor is a wonderful thing when they are in your corner. We want a public outcry. We want pressure on the governor. Ok...think you can do it? "

"I don't know...I.." Carol paused.

"Pffftt...remember when we used to go out in College and when guys would hit on you that you had no interest in you'd tell them your name was Nancy, and you were from Montclair, and give them the phone number of Nancy's Cookie Bakery ...tap

Into that." Michonne grinned. "Come on, let's get you ready."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How is she doing?" Andrea asked softly.

Merle watched from the doorway as Carol sat in front of the camera, being interviewed about his baby brother. He'd barely had spoken to Carol he knew she was exhausted and run down, and he felt like shoving her out there in front of the camera was kinda cruel. She looked lost, kinda like he felt, but she was out there, making Daryl look like he was practically a saint. A bumbling inept kidnapper who only took her out of desperation. She had omitted the fact that Daryl had a gun on her, Merle knew that was a fact but she left that little fact out. She also made it clear staying with him was her choice, as a doctor to take care of someone in need.

Here she was, Carol had barely known his brother, for more than a week, but she was risking her reputation, which Merle knew could affect her career, for his brother. She was in love with his brother. Goddamn that just about broke Merle's crusty old heart.

Daryl ain't never had that, love, his momma had been to broken and Merle had taken off. The things Merle was reading in his momma's journal about what Daryl and his momma had gone through they would be forever seared in his brain, he couldn't unread them. He'd see them forever. Daryl deserved happiness more than anyone in this world.

Merle pulled Andrea to his side wrapping his arm about her waist. Kissing her temple he muttered "She's in love with him, she's risking everything...this could all blow up in her face, she's making him seem like he's ...a good man." Merle said softly.

"He is a good man, it runs in the family." Andrea said with a smile. "You need some sleep...you've been reading those diaries non stop Merle.." she said leading him away.

"No...I gotta finish...I feel like there's something I'm missing..." Merle said.

"Alright, I'll make the coffee."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carol felt as though she was aimlessly, walking around a house she did not know, but she could not sleep, and she could not sit still. She needed to move, so as to not have this heaving ache in her stomach.

Merle and Andrea insisted she stay with them, and it felt right to be there with them, both of them were suffering, worried, it felt right. But she didn't know them, or their kids.

Their littlest boy Sam, was the spitting imagine of Daryl. He was two and she'd spent the evening with Sam curled on her lap as they watched a show she'd remembered from her paediatric rotation.

But the kids were in bed, Karen and Shane gone back to their hotel, Michonne gone off with Rick working on some legal stuff she had no idea what.

The interview had gone well, the comments online were building to reopen Daryl's case, a petition had been started to the governor.

Her deposition with the Marshall had included one omission, she never spoke of the gun Daryl had. It was a small lie in her eyes. One that was worth it to.

But now her gut was opening up to pain, a raw pain that just wouldn't let go. Was he okay? Was he hungry? Was he cold. God it was making her insane.

She walked softly into the kitchen, Merle and Andrea were sitting at the table, Andrea looked up with a smile.

"Can't sleep?" She asked And Carol shook her head no.

"Well we are staying awake purely on carbs, pick your poison." Andrea said nodding to the array of cookies, and junk food scattered across the table.

"What are you doing?" Carol asked

Merle looked up "Momma's journal's we found them. Reading through...looking for I don't know..." Merle sighed rubbing his head.

"May I?" Carol asked looking at the volumes on the table.

"Pick your poison" Merle said with a sigh returning to his reading.

Popping a cookie in her mouth she started to read.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carol's breath caught in her throat as she reread the latest journal entry. She was about to open her mouth when Merle spoke.

"Holy Shit, momma had an affair with Matthew Grimes. Says here Daryl might be his son. Sweet Jesus!" Merle stared up at the other two. "She never told him, scared what Matthew would do."

Andrea held up the journal she was reading. "This journal details Matthew Grimes, your daddy and several other people in town including the judge involvement with the maffia and smuggling drugs."

"Fuck this is what we needed!" Merle huffed excitedly..."

"Merle." Carol said softly "I found your mother's suicide letter. She killed your father then herself."


	18. Chapter 18

AN: new chapter

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 18

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl had taken only what he'd needed from the supplies Carol had bought. Canteen, tent, knife, some protein bars, a lighter, and a sleeping bag. Enough for Daryl to disappear comfortably into the forest, or what he thought he needed at the time.

He'd never be comfortable, he ached for her; he needed her, ;Carol. At night her eyes seemed to haunt him, from just beyond the fire. He'd see her, smiling at him. He'd reach out to touch her. Want was a powerful thing he'd come to realize, he'd never wanted anything in his life, and now it seemed a life time of suppressing his wants and needs were playing havoc on his mind. He wanted Carol, he wanted her so badly he ached for her, physical pain in his gut, that she was not near, his fingers burned to to touch her. His mind imagined she was lying next to him in his tent at night.

"Maybe you should come back" She whispered. She was on her back beside him, her skin practically was glowing. A soft light seemed to flow around her like she was an angel.

He turned on his side watching her, knowing she wasn't real. Wishing with everything in him that she was. "I can't...it ain't right. You deserve better." He whispered.

She snuggled closer, her nose nuzzling his cheek, even her breath seemed to warm him. "I need you." She whispered.

That was his fear, that she'd need him, as much as he needed her. Their time together had been short but she'd whisked her way past all his walls and defences. She was part of him, so much so that it hurt that she was gone, he would ache, forever. He knew there would never be anyone else for him. For however long his life may last. She deserved picket fences and a man who would be there for her, not one behind bars, or on the run, or watching behind a glass wall as a needle stuck into his veins ending his life.

"I miss you." He answered, his voice cracking. Even if she was not there, he pulled her close, holding her memory to him. It was his most precious possession.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The campers bothered Daryl. He'd come across them this morning as he scavenged for berries. It had been almost two weeks in the woods, these campers were the first he'd seen here. They hadn't seen him but he'd scooped them out. Hipster parents he guessed. Dad had a beard longer than some rednecks but he'd been to busy messing with his camera to notice something wasn't right in the bushes. That Daryl was watching them. A mom and twin girls about five he guessed, Daryl had gave them a wide berth.

But they ventured out past their campsite, he was surprised these idiots had kept those girls alive considering how careless they were. He'd heard them from a distance as he'd made his way to the creek to fill his canteen.

He was deciding what to do, wait them out, or head down stream and hope they wouldn't see him filling his canteen. Fuck he wished they would just leave. That's when he knew something was wrong. Those girls had wandered off playing down by the creek parents sitting up in their chairs they had brought. The mom was messing around with hot dogs on a hibachi, Dad still on his camera.

Must have been the smell of the food and the noise that had drawn the wild boars to the water. Daryl saw them and knew without a doubt they were gonna charge those girls playing innocently by the water. He saw it happening before he even thought about it. The mom was screaming and running, Dad set his camera down and was too but they were too far. They wouldn't make it in time.

Daryl ran, throwing himself in front of those girls, then covering them with his body as as the boars charged. Hits to his back pounded, he pulled the terrified two kids closer, protecting them as he heard the parents trying to scare the boars off, but several hoofs to the head had him falling into the creek he twisted while falling to protect those kids, smashing his head on a rock as he fell, then he saw nothing.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: hey guys, this is a plot heavy chapter. I hope it makes sense. Not sure I like it. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 19

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was surprising the way the media had descended upon Daryl's story. It was the most talked about story on every station.

Karen had published the information about the journals and the suicide letter entry along with the original autopsy report that had the cause of death as murder suicide, with Merle's blessing.

Hershel Greene had come to them with the original autopsy report that he had kept. Sheriff Grimes had all but exploded apparently at Hershel's finding. Intimidating him to change the report but Hershel hadn't. The Sheriff had pulled strings gotten Hershel fired and Hershel had kept quiet out of fear for his kids, because of the suspected mob ties that the Sheriff had. But Hershel was a good man. All the years it had bothered him, he'd kept the report safe, and had been intending to come forward. Michonne and Rick had taken a deposition with Hershel's statement after Hershel had talked to the FBI whom Rick had called. Rick didn't know how far the corruption went in the police department, not wanting to take any chances.

Carol sighed as she pulled her feet up and under her. Michonne and Rick were discussing with Andrea how to approach Rick's aunt, who would be arriving soon, her testimony was the only piece of evidence that could still be used against Daryl, she smiled as she watched Merle outside pushing his daughter on the swing.

That could be Daryl. That could be their life. Never once had she given in to the notion that this would end with Daryl being executed. In the back of her mind she knew that if it ever came to that she could help him escape again. She was pretty certain when it came to people she loved, there was nothing she couldn't do to protect those she loved.

She wanted a life, after all of this with him. A few doubts seemed to flicker through her mind that maybe this wasn't fair to him. He'd never experienced life, she'd been the first woman he was ever with, maybe ...but she stomped those doubts down. When she remembered the way his eyes had looked as he stared down at her, forehead pressed to her own as he moved inside her body, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist like he couldn't hold her close enough she knew. It was real, for him to.

Two weeks, two weeks of worrying, of aching to hold him close at night. Last night she could have sworn she could feel him, reaching out to her, holding her. She'd woken to find it was only a dream.

Rick's aunt arrived, Carol should get up and leave she supposed, it was not her place, to be there.

She was shorter than Carol expected, and somewhere in her mind she'd expected something about her to be..., Carol sighed she wasn't sure what she expected. A flashing sign above her head that said "I'm a liar"?

This woman looked,...kind. She lovingly hugged Rick and smiled at the introductions, until, until Rick introduced Carol. Then she looked guilty.

She took Carol's hand in her palm. "I saw you on the news, it's why I'm here." She said solemnly.

Carol watched in confusion as Merle scooted the kids to bed, and then the group went to sit down.

"Come dear." Judith said to Carol then sat on the couch holding Carol's hand as she sat down.

"Aunt Judith...you realize I'm recording this?" Rick asked.

"Of course Sweetheart." Judith nodded as Rick set up the video camera, and introduced the deposition.

"I don't know where to start." Judith said shaking her head. She smiled at Rick. "You look so much like your father but you have my sister's your mother's soul." She coughed "This isn't easy for me, but I saw what this young lady had done" she said squeezing Carol's hand "How much you risked to help the Dixon boy, Daryl, and I knew I needed to come forward. I was in love with your father Rick. Matthew Grimes, he was the love of my life, warts and all, but I couldn't give him the one thing he wanted. A child. I had the mumps as a child the doctor said I would never conceive. When Matt found out, he turned his sights to your mother, my much younger sister. I had a small inheritance, and I am ashamed to say your father, well he helped me with my finances in exchanges for certain favours, until I became to old to stir his liking." Judith put her head down and took a breath.

"Your father started to change, there was something growing in him. He died of a brain tumor, the doctors said it was a slow growing one, it might have been growing for thirty years. I like to think he was affected by that tumor, that what I saw in him was real but.." Judith sighed then continued. "Money, power, became everything to him. He sought out the mob connections, he brought them into this town, he recruited Mike Dixon to help." She said then looked up at Merle had come back in. "Your father was known to be a small time criminal, more opportunistic than anything else, nothing serious, until Matt got him hooked on drugs. I know what horrors you boys and your momma faced because of that Merle. It was hard not to see living next to you. I'm so sorry." She wiped tears from her eyes.

"Weren't your fault." Merle said roughly.

"But I should have done something, I should have helped you but by that point I was to scared. Matt rarely came to me for..." she coughed "relations...but when he did he was violent, and harsh, that I could handle. Even his threats of cutting me off financially I could have bared... there was one thing he held over my head." She whispered.

"Me" Rick said.

"Yes sweetheart. He knew you were everything to me. He threatened to not let me see you. So I did what he wanted and I turned a blind eye to you boys and your mother. I need to admit that before Matt became...unhinged he also sought the company of your mother Merle. There's a chance that Daryl is Matthew's. I didn't hate Violet for it thought. I was glad she was occupying some of his time so I did not have to deal with it." She whispered.

Bringing her hand up to her head, she sighed "That brings us to that night."

"Aunt Judith, did you see a figure running from the Dixon house, the night of Mike and Violet Dixon's murder?" Rick asked softly.

"No, I was told to give false testimony by Sheriff Matthew Grimes and I did, because I was scared of him." Judith answered.

"Why did he want you to do this?" Rick asked.

"Matt was so paranoid by that point, he wanted to kill or bury anyone who might know anything about the drug trafficking in town. If Violet had not killed herself and Mike, they would have been killed anyway. I overheard Matt speaking on the phone. In a fit of rage Violet had said she would bring Matt down. He thought she meant to go to the police. She also told him Daryl was his son." Judith said.

"The journals...she wanted them found." Merle said softly. "Momma thought she was saving Daryl. That the truth would get out. This is my fault..."

"No Merle, this isn't your fault" Carol said as Andrea went to Merle. Carol turned to Judith "It wasn't yours either."

Rick sat there looking shook. "So Dad changed the autopsy report and forced you to give a false witness statement, he knew that Daryl was his son? He didn't care? He still wanted to...get rid of him?" Rick sounded almost like a child at that point who's world was collapsing.

"He wanted to make sure no one would listen to Daryl if he knew anything about the drug trafficking, and it killed two birds with one stone." Judith said sadly "Matt told me he was getting rid of his mistake."


	20. Chapter 20

AN: another chapter

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 20

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Carol's heart beat an out of control rhythm in her chest as she Merle and Rick ran into the hospital towards the wing where they were holding Daryl.

They'd been having a meeting about Rick's meeting with the FBI and taking the new evidence further and his progress when Karen's phone had rang, then Rick's.

The television had been thrown on while Rick spoke to the Marshall's, and the same video was on every station.

Daryl throwing himself in front of wild boars saving two small girls. Daryl falling into water . The angle was odd, obviously the camera had been thrown on a chair when the man holding it had run towards the water. But no one could miss the sick thud as Daryl's head hit the rock.

It was endless, an endless stream of Merle and Rick speaking to one person then the next as Carol stood there in a daze. The hospital was her domain, she shouldn't feel lost, but she did. They ended up in front of his door, a glass window gave him no privacy, like a fish in a bowl for all to see. He must hate that. Two guards standing at the door.

"He's ok." Merle said. "Concussion, their taking him to the State Prison soon." Merle and Rick went off to speak to the Marshall's.

Relief seeped into her bones, concussion. Then she marvelled at the ridiculousness of her relief. A concussion but he was on his way back to death row. She placed her head to the glass watching as he stirred from sleep. He looked over and then saw her.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there. Her forehead pressed to the glass her hand pressed to it as well. Just making eye contact. He never broke it.

I'm sorry he mouthed to her. She nodded softly. She understood completely. She moved her hand from the glass to wipe a tear.

Don't cry, he mouthed. A sob escaped her lips.

Love you, she mouthed back.

"Fuck," one guard said suddenly. Carol turned in surprise to the guard she had actually forgotten they were there. The one who spoke was a large man, almost imposing except he looked as though he had tears in his eyes. The other looked distraught and turned to the other.

"This ain't right dude."

The big one came closer to Carol. "What's about to happen never happened ok?"

Carol was confused, "what's going to happen?" The other guard looked confused as well. "Yeah fuck dude what's going to happen?"

The big guard turned to the other guard exasperated. "Don't say fuck in front of a civilian fuck head."

"You just said fuck." The younger guard said.

The big guy sighed rubbing his temple. He turned to Carol "You want to go in or not?"

"Yes." She said without hesitation.

"We need to get him shackled to leave.." the big guy spoke and Carol looked at him in distress.

"Already?" She whispered interrupting him.

"Yeah ma'am...look once he is shackled you got two minutes. Do you want it?" The guard asked.

Carol nodded vigorously.

The two guards went in, and shut the blinds, Carol waited at the door, when the door opened Daryl was standing at the side of the bed, arms and legs shackled.

They couldn't speak. But watching each other. The big guard coughed then shoved the other guard. Motioning for them to step behind the curtain which he pulled around the bed as Carol stepped in front of Daryl.

She dipped her head down and looped Daryl's shackled hands around her neck and down her back so his arms were around her. Face to face her body pressed to his, she brought her hands up to his cheeks.

"Hey." He whispered softly.

She let out a small sob as his face buried in her neck.

"We'll fight this...I promise." She was saying frantically between tears.

"Shush.." He whispered into her neck his body rocking hers softly. "It's okay...whatever happens...it's ok." He murmured.

Carol sniffles wiping her tears "None of this is ok." She said.

Daryl kissed her neck "It is, because it brought you to me."

The guard behind the curtain's radio buzzed. "Miller, Perez, eta five minutes.." the radio buzzed.

"Uhh ma'am." The guard said from behind the curtain.

"Yes I know" Carol said.

She brought her lips up to Daryl. Meeting his, tangling her hands in his hair as he pulled her even closer. She dipped down and out of his arms. Stopping at the door she turned at door and whispered.

"I'll fight this ...stay safe."

xxxxxxzx

a little cameo appearance from my oc's.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: so I'm Canadian with no legal background and no knowledge of the American system. This is fiction but I do apologize to anyone fluent in the legal system for mistakes...please suspend your disbelief :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 21

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks later

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carol was so nervous she was going to throw up. She sat in the courtroom with Merle on one side, Shane and Karen on the other, watching as Daryl was lead into court to sit at a table with Andrea, Rick and Michonne.

Rick had gotten a grand jury to convene to introduce the new evidence and to hopefully get the conviction vacated. He was cautiously optimistic that this was the best route. At the moment though Carol was so nauseated she could barely keep herself focused on the proceedings.

Rick, Michonne and Andrea, presented the new evidence quickly and efficiently. Carol wanted to watch the faces on the jurors, to see what their reactions were but she couldn't take her eyes off him. Daryl.

He looked tired, worn down, resigned. Like he didn't believe in the good that could come from this hearing. Why would he? She'd spent the last three weeks living with Andrea and Merle, reading the diaries, learning about his life. Carol was mad, angry at god and whatever power out there that controlled faith. His whole life had been one hell after another. He deserved none of this. Carol swore to herself once this was older she'd spend the rest of her life ensuring he was happy.

Michonne was speaking now, she had large blown up sections of the diary. She was focusing on those sections that detailed Rick's Dad and the corruption that the man brought down on the town, even the fact that he was Daryl's biological father. DNA taken from Rick and Daryl confirmed the fact that they were half brothers. She saw Daryl's head turn suddenly to Rick in shock.

She called as a witness Karen, and Aunt Judith. Karen discussed the mob ties she had discovered, between Matthew Grimes and the mob, as well. Aunt Judith almost word for word told the jury what she had told the group. Ending with the statement that Matthew Grimes had wanted to get rid of his mistake. She saw Daryl's head bow down in shame and Merle's knuckles whiten beside her. Judith admitted under oath that she lied the night Daryl's parents had died. She had not seen anyone running from the Dixon house. Judith had also provided some new information. In a stroke of luck Judith was a bit of a hoarder and still had her telephone records from that night. She'd been on a long distance call with her cousin. Her telephone was in the kitchen. She couldn't see the Dixon house from her kitchen.

Then Hershel Greene testified, that he'd been ordered to falsely his autopsy findings, when he refused he was fired. Hershel had managed to photocopy a copy of his original autopsy report. The listed cause of death for the couple was murder suicide.

Andrea, presented the suicide letter, blown up for the world to see. It was dated the night of her death.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXx

Merle,

I'm so sorry, I really am, my only wish as I send Daryl off to the solace and comfort that the forest provides him is that I could also see you one last time before I go.

I'm ending it tonight Merle, I'm sending Daryl hunting, and I'm ending it. I'm sending that Monster your father has become to hell, and I'll follow him soon after. Then my boys will be free. I'm so sorry, please explain to Daryl if you can. I love you both.

Mama

Xxxxxxxxxx

They broke for recess. Andrea joined them in the lobby and quietly asked Carol to go to the washroom with her. Curious Carol followed her they were standing in front of the stalls when Andrea stopped and started rummaging through her purse. Pulling out a box she handed it to Carol.

"Here."

Carol's brow quirked in confusion. "A pregnancy test?"

Andrea snorted "For a doctor your a bit slow. I've heard you puking your guts up every morning the past week. Take it." She said motioning to the stalls.

It all struck her at once. Carol gasped her hands shaking. The nausea had been mainly in the morning. She'd attributed it to worry, stress, never once did it cross her mind. Pregnant. She wanted it, so much. Taking a deep breathe she stepped into the stall.

Dddddddddddddddddddd

Daryl refused to believe, he refused to hope. Even when Hershel Greene finished testifying about the known corruption that was rampant in the police force fifteen years ago. Even when he spoke of Judge Phill Blake and how it was the elephant in the room that he was dirty.

Even when Dale Horvath the warden had testified on his behalf as a character witness. How he'd worried for so long that Daryl was wrongly convicted. Even with the warden's final statement after watching the video where Daryl risked his life after the bus crash to try to save his his officer. "Daryl is a good man." He'd said firmly.

The mama of those two girls he saved was up next. She cried, called him her angel, for saving her daughters Lizzie and Mika.

Carol was next. She looked tired, dark circles under eyes, there was a sparkle to her eyes. She was so close. He pressed his fingertips painfully into his thighs. He wanted to touch her so badly. The tingle in his fingers was overwhelming. He wanted so badly to hold her.

She made her time with him sound like an adventure, like a fun vacation in the mountains. How she only went with him initially to save his life, he smirked at how she brushed over the kidnapping how she could easily have gotten away from him, how she was well versed in self defence and kickboxing classes. He was drowning in her eyes when she looked directly at him.

"I stayed because he needed me and I'm a doctor. But I fell in love with him. It was impossible not too." She paused and bit her lip, then finished with a soft voice. "And I'm pregnant. With his baby."


	22. Chapter 22

AN: hey guys, another short update. I've been working tons of nights - sorry for the spotty updates. Let me know what you think please. My motivation has been a little lacking lately - You reviews keep me going :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 22

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daryl you need to calm down."

Daryl paced back and forth in the jail cell in the courthouse. Rick was sitting outside the bars talking but Daryl couldn't focus. The jury was deliberating, if they couldn't reach a decision before the end of the day he'd go back to the state prison until they made a decision. If they vacated the conviction because of the new evidence he would walk out of here a free man, or so Rick said, but he couldn't allow himself to hope. He couldn't focus on that anyway, not with what he just found out. Carol was pregnant.

His heart had seemed to stop in his chest when those words had left her mouth.

"I need to see her Rick." He said as he continued pacing.

"Daryl, I'm sorry you know I can't, it's only family or attorney privileges. I can't ..." Rick paused as Daryl interrupted him.

"And what are you here as? Family or attorney? " Daryl said angrily. Rick winced, opening his mouth to answer when Daryl continued speaking "How could you have let Carol do that Rick? You shouldn't have let her. She's risking her reputation, her job all for me. Now my kid will grow up and people will know.." he paused.

"People will know what?" Rick asked confused.

"That their Daddy was me! An executed convict." Daryl yelled pacing back and forth more forcefully.

"Daryl...we have a really good chance of getting the conviction vacated, and it's not even our last option. You can't think like that." Rick said getting up and coming to the bars.

"She deserves better than me." Daryl muttered.

"Bullshit."

Both men turned at the unexpected voice to see Carol and Andrea at the door way. "Andrea pulled some strings to get me a visit." Carol whispered coming close to the bars. "And that's bullshit and you know it." She said.

It was torture. A moment ago he'd wanted nothing more than to see Carol. Talk to her, make sure she was ok, touch her. Fuck yell at her for doing what she did, all but telling the world that she loved him, that she was with him, that she was having his baby. He wanted to kiss her, but at that moment nothing was worse than having those bars between them.

She stepped forward towards the bars, pressing her hand through the opening and he grabbed it bringing it to his lips then brought her hand up to cup his cheek kissing her palm.

"Is it true?" He whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah" She murmured.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. It was amazing, he felt like he could fly, if all of this wasn't hanging over his head.

He wanted to pull her to him, he wanted to hold her and never let her go. He wanted to pull her onto his lap and bury his face in her neck. His heart broke as he realized he might never hold her again. His breath caught in his throat at that thought.

"Stop thinking that way." She murmured.

He looked at her in confusion.

"You'll be there," She whispered her fingers tracing his jaw. "You'll be there, and you'll be an amazing daddy." She paused as a soft sob escaped his lips "Have a little faith." She whispered.

Rick cleared his throat as a guard came to the door. "Guys...we have a verdict."


	23. Chapter 23

AN: new chapter- sorry for the wait there was a snowstorm here I was stuck at work for three days. The life of a nurse :/

Please let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 23

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl sat down in shock voices swirled around him.

The conviction was vacated.

Rick leaned over to hug him, Daryl barely realized what was happening. He could here Merle in the back ground cheering and hooting in victory, the judge tapped his gavel to calm people down.

The judge quickly explained what vacating the conviction entailed. Basically it erased the conviction from his records, from everything. The judge also strongly stressed the need for an investigation into the corruption in the local police force, as well. All the while he sat dumbstruck. The conviction was gone. Suddenly his life got a whole lot longer.

The judge apologized for the miscarriage of justice, advised Daryl to contact the state to compensate him for his wrongful conviction. And that was it, he was free to go.

The guard came to unlock his cuffs and suddenly she was there. Carol. On her knees in front of his chair in between his legs. He stared at her in confusion.

"S'really over?" He asked quietly and her face blossomed into a radiant smile even as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"It's over." She whispered, squeaking softly as he reached down to lift her up onto his lap hiding his face in her neck. Breathing her in as his hand stroked her belly.

She sat silently, letting him hold her, and compose himself as he soaked her neck silently with his tears. She simply murmured soothing noises as she threaded her fingers through his hair.

The courtroom was empty except for their friends and family who kept a discrete distance and let them have their moment.

Daryl pulled back releasing a stuttering breath. Carol wiped her thumbs over his cheeks with a smile.

"You ok?" She asked with a smile.

Daryl nodded "Gotta be...just not sure what comes next."

She laughed standing up grasping his hand. "Now we go home."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merle and Rick had been prepared, renting a small cottage isolated on the outskirts of town. The media had descended on them as they left the courthouse. Rick and Merle's house were surrounded by reporters, the old Dixon homestead as well, as if Daryl would ever return there he thought with a wince, but maybe he should. Fuck he didn't even have clothes.

When he whispered that to Carol in the back seat of the car, she smiled saying she took care of that, there was luggage in the back of the car for both of them.

Carol also explained how she had let the job she'd been heading too when their paths had inevitably crossed go. Daryl had been panicked for a moment, worrying she'd lost the job because of her support for him, but she'd reassured him, that wasn't the case. In fact she was mulling over several new job offers, but Carol had been waiting, wanting to see where he wanted to go, or if he wanted to stay in town. She really had all the faith in the world, he was humbled in her belief in him.

Introductions had been made, he'd already met Michonne, but Carol introduce him to her brother Shane, who seemed to hate him, but Carol assured him. "It's cause you knocked me up." She said laughing and rolling her eyes, "Not because of the kidnapping thing."

Shane's wife Karen was one of Carol's best friends and she'd offered to interview him, to get his story out, and maybe, just maybe the press would leave him alone.

So he'd sat on the couch with Carol by his side, and had spoken more than he had in the past thirteen years.

By the end of it, he was exhausted. It was too much.

It was funny how Carol just seemed to know instinctively what he needed. One look and she'd seen everyone to the door and now he was boneless, lying with his head on her lap as a fire roared in the fireplace.

Suddenly it was to much, the realization that everything had changed. It was over, he had a future. Carol was smiling at him as she happily threaded her fingers through his hair.

"I need you." He whispered.

Carol rearranged herself so she was lying beside him on the overstuffed couch. This was his new reality, touching her, being with her, hope.

"I'm right here," She said softly.

Nothing good had ever lasted for him, he lost everything in his life that was good, that was pure. As he held Carol tightly he was suddenly overwhelmed with a fear that she would be taken away from him. The thought was more terrifying than where he could be tonight if the verdict had gone the other way. He couldn't loose her too.


End file.
